


My Gift Would Be A Great Surprise

by naturiastrawberry



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturiastrawberry/pseuds/naturiastrawberry
Summary: So, I was listening to New Order's 1963 and I got some ideas.





	My Gift Would Be A Great Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoA8HYaB408  
> Here's the song. I only changed the name in the song for the purpose of this fic.

_It was January, 1963_

_When Jeremy came home with a gift for me._

 

It had been a cold day in January, when Jeremy waltzed into Michael’s house like he owned the place. Maybe it shouldn’t have irked him but, after not seeing the guy – or more specifically: not being seen by him – for months, it really grated on Michael’s nerves. Though, he had to admit that that was quickly replaced by the relief that came from seeing his best friend.

There was one thing that was off, though. Jeremy had this… Strange smile. And, he held a package in his hands. The wrapping paper was green, and it looked like it was a box. Michael couldn’t help but wonder what he could’ve gotten him after not talking to him for so long.

 

_He said, “I bought it for you because I love you._

_And I bought it for you because it's your birthday, too.”_

 

He was surprised he even remembered. They hadn’t been on speaking terms and Jeremy seemed to have better things to do than even think about a _loser_ like Michael.

 

_He was so very nice, he was so very kind_

_To think of me at this point in time_

_I used to think of him, he used think of me_

 

“We should uh… Open it together.” Jeremy said. “Think of it as an… apology gift. For… Y’know, ignoring you for so long. I’m… I’m really sorry, Michael.”

And Michael, missing his friend for so long and finally believing that there was hope for the two of them, accepted.

“I… Of course, man. I’m just glad to have you back…” This was the boy he was in love with and, hearing him say it back to him, it was all he had hoped for for a good majority of the twelve years he had known him for.

 

_He told me to close my eyes_

_My gift would be a great surprise_

 

“I can’t wait until you see it. You’re gonna love it and it’s something we can both play right away. I found it on Ebay, and… I-I thought of you.” A small blush crawled it’s way onto Jeremy’s face and he gave Michael a small smile. “But, you gotta close your eyes, first.”

Michael, of course, obliged. There was still something off about this whole thing; something Michael couldn’t put his finger on. He opened his eyes a peak to see Jeremy staring at him with a forlorn expression.

 

_I saw tears were in his eyes_

_He never meant to hurt me_

 

Jeremy gave him a reassuring smile and poked him in the side. “Hey, no peeking, dude. You’ll ruin the surprise.”

Michael remembered seeing tears gather in the corners of Jeremy’s eyes, and he simply chalked it up to the fact that he felt bad about everything he had done. Which wasn’t too much of a surprise, from what he had seen from Jeremy before. Hell, he probably still felt bad about ruining one of Michael’s toys from when they were kids.

He heard the sound of the wrapping paper rustling and waited for Jeremy to give him the go ahead to open his eyes. The only thing that came close to that, though, was the sound of a gun being cocked.

 

_Oh, God, Jeremy, don't point that gun at me_

_There's so many ways our lives have changed_

_But please, I beg, don't do this to me._

 

Michael opened opened eyes to stare down the barrel of a gun. Tears were running down Jeremy’s face and he couldn’t believe what was about to happen.

 _“Jeremy, don't point that gun at me.”_ Michael said, getting no response. _“Can I change my life for any price..?”_ Still no response; just that forlorn expression.

_“For God's sake won't you listen to me?”_

 

_And though he was ashamed that he had took a life,_

_Jeremy came home with another wife_

 

“I-I have Christine, now. I don’t need you, anymore.” Jeremy said, his voice wavering. His voice sounded somewhat robotic; strained; it almost sounded like he was repeating what someone else had said. “Y-You’re just in my way.”

 

_And he often remembered how it used to be_

_Before that special occasion, 1963_

_There was too many ways that you could kill someone_

_Like in a love affair, when the love has gone_

_He used to think of her, she used to think of him_

 

Christine. It always came to Christine. But, Michael didn’t even care about that. The only thing he wanted was for Jeremy to be happy. Whether that be with him, or the girl of his dreams, Michael didn’t care. But, this was going too far. Where had he even gotten a gun? Did it even matter at this point? Was Jeremy _really_ going to shoot him?

 

_He told me to close my eyes_

_My gift would be a great surprise_

_I saw tears were in his eyes_

_He never meant to hurt me_

 

Michael could see Jeremy’s hands trembling. “ _Oh, God, Jeremy, don't point that gun at me.”_ He said, his voice unsteady. He took a deep breath to gain some composure. “ _There's so many ways our lives have changed… But please, I beg, don't do this to me.”_ Jeremy merely stared at him, but he let out a sob and the gun shook violently with the tremors in his hands. " _Jeremy, you keep on using me. Can I change my life for any price..? Oh, Jeremy, won't you listen to me??”_

 

_He told me to close my eyes_

_My gift would be a great surprise_

 

His voice was steady all of a sudden; it was like any fear had left him. “Just… Close your eyes, Michael. You’re gonna love this.”

“What kind of sick game are you playing, Squip? Get the hell out of my friend’s head!” Michael lunged at Jeremy and he heard the gun go off.

 

_I saw hatred in his eyes_

_But he never meant to hurt me_

 

It was like a fire had started in his stomach, the tendrils of it licking upward. Michael felt his shirt grow wet with his blood. He glanced down, swallowing thickly, before he looked back at Jeremy. The amount of hatred in his eyes surprised him. Was that the Squip or his best friend? Did Jeremy want this, or was the Squip just making him do it?

 

_Oh, God, Jeremy, don't point that gun at me_

_There's so many ways our lives have changed_

_But please, I beg, don't do this to me_

_Jeremy, you keep on using me_

_Can I change my life for any price?_

_Oh, Jeremy, won't you listen to me?_

 

Time seemed to pass in a blur. Before he knew it, he was lying on his back and breathing became harder the longer he lied there. The last thing Michael remembered was Jeremy above him, a panicked expression plastered on his face. He was talking to someone, yelling at them to fix whatever they had caused. Hands dug into the wound on his stomach and dull pain filled his senses. That was odd. Wasn’t it sharper, before? Michael’s vision started to grow dark and he smiled at Jeremy. At least he got to see him for the last time.

 

_I just want you to be mine_

_I don't want this world to shine_

_I don't want this bridge to burn_

_Oh, Jeremy, do you miss me?_

_I just want to feel for you_

_I will always feel for you_

 


End file.
